Forever and Always
by xxInNirvanaStay
Summary: It has not been the best of days for Adam so far and he's feeling pissed off. When he starts doubting himself, can Sauli make him feel better? Saulbert/Saulibert. Read and review, please! One-shot. Warning: Contains slash - mild kissing only. Do not own the characters, all events are fictitious.


**Forever and Always**

I do not own Adam Lambert or Sauli Koskinen (if I did, For Your Entertainment would have a whole new meaning! ;P). The events happening in this story are completely fictitious and are merely a figment of my imagination.

**Warning:** This story contains slash (male/male). Just mild kissing but if that bothers you, click that back button.

Also, if you've come across this story by Googling your name (or your family members/friends name), it would be in everyone's best interest if you just hit that back button. Thank you.

And now, without further ado ...

* * *

The platinum-haired man walked inside his house, dragging his luggage behind him and shutting the door with a bang. He winced as he did that; it did absolutely nothing to help his headache - instead, it made it worse. Noticing the lack of activity in the house, he figured his Finnish boyfriend was still not back from work. Usually this wouldn't bother him but today was just not his day. He had woken up with the worst migraine ever only to realise that unless by some miracle he turned into the Flash or some other superhero that was ridiculously fast, he was most definitely going to miss his plane back to LA. _That_ didn't happen but a banged head, torn shirt, spilled coffee and a crazy stalker at the airport did. And if this wasn't enough, that catty article in a popular entertainment magazine that ranted on about how Adam had to take drastic measures in order to keep his career going now that it had reached a rock-bottom made him seethe: this was uncharacteristic of him because usually he didn't get provoked very much and was of a pleasant temperament. And then that petty piece of shit went on about how silly dying his hair blond was.

_Bitch! _Adam thought angrily. _Like, can't a guy dye his hair now and then without having to hear everyone's bloody opinion about it?_ _Who the bloody hell does she think she is anyway?_

Adam stomped up the stair, these moody thoughts filling his head. It had been such a hard, long day and all he wanted to do right now was just flop into bed and sleep - a lovely blissful, uninterrupted sleep but as much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. He had an interview in the evening and if he didn't wash of his make-up before going to sleep, he would end up looking like Godzilla, something he had _absolutely no_ _wish _of looking like, crappy day or , he made his way to the bathroom, took off his shirt and slowly began removing his eyeliner. He frowned, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he shouldn't let the haters win but he just couldn't help criticizing all he saw. Every one of his imperfections decided to choose that very moment to show themselves to him and he hated it. Hated the way those freckles were scattered across his body like stars in the night sky; hated his bad skin, the breakouts, the scarring from acne…

Adam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sauli come up the stairs and jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
"Hey gorgeous," Sauli said, standing on tiptoe and kissing Adam just below his ear. Sauli, expected a smile or a "Hey yourself", and was therefore surprised when Adam didn't answer, instead choosing to hang his head down.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Sauli asked, concerned. He wondered what was bothering Adam because it wasn't like him to act this way.

"Nothing," Adam replied sullenly, pushing past Sauli. Suddenly he turned around, looked Sauli straight in the eye and said something that had been bothering him since some time.

"Sauli, do you love me?"

Sauli stared back at Adam, the shock that he felt at Adam asking this bizarre question clearly etched on his face.

"Mitä? Tietenkin! Of course! Of course I love you! I love you more than anything in this world!" Sauli cried when it became clear to him that Adam wasn't joking.

But despite this declaration, Adam's forlorn expression didn't change and Sauli couldn't bear to see that lost look in his boyfriend's eyes. He stepped closer towards Adam so that their torso's were nearly touching and looked up at Adam's face for anything that would give him a hint as to what was going through his mind but there was nothing. Sauli raised his hand and stoked Adam's cheek lovingly before saying softly, "Baby, what's wrong? Tell me. Please."

At first Adam didn't respond, his face pained as if he was unsure whether or not he should continue. Sauli put his hand behind Adam's head, tangling in his hair and locked his eyes intently on him. After a second or two he sighed and pushing Adam's hair away from his face, he said, "Adam, aren't we in this together? I thought we were always going to be there for each other? How can I help you if you aren't going to even tell me what's wrong?"

"How about when I'm old?"

"Mikä?"

"Will you still love me when I'm old?"

"Honestly, Adam! What _has_ gotten into you! I -" However Adam, it seems was not paying attention to him because he just continued as if Sauli hadn't spoken a word. "- and when I have wrinkles and-"

But Sauli didn't let Adam finish his charade; instead he cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips, drawing his body even closer to himself and throwing his arms around his neck. Adam nipped Sauli's lower lip, causing him to moan and open his mouth even further. Adam deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside Sauli's mouth, emitting hot moans from both of them. Adam let his hands roam Sauli's body, going further and further down when Sauli suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away. Adam let out a sound of protest at this and his lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Adam, you silly goof!" Sauli chuckled, his arms still wrapped loosely around Adam's neck. "I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow and I'll you when you're old and have more wrinkles than you have freckles and when you have crow's feet when you smile that beautiful smile of yours ... Adam, rakastan sinua. Ikuisesti ja aina".

_~Fin~_

* * *

So, there it is. My first Adam/Sauli fanfic - well, it's my first Adam fanfic. Which is kinda sad considering I've been a huge fan (read: Obsessive O G Glambert ;P) since November 2009 but better late than never! =) Anyway, tell me what you thought of it! (*cough*review*cough*) ;)

And, for those of you who are reading my other story, "James and Lily; Their Love Story", don't worry, I WILL update! I know it's been ages but I'm not going to abandon that story! =)

I love you Glamberts! Trust A Bitch And Stay Fierce! ;)

Peace out!

R-


End file.
